Many vehicle owners want to add various distinctive features to their vehicles. Current wheel features are limited to the choice of the wheels themselves, which are not customizable except by installing different wheels.
Such modifications require removal and/or replacement of the wheels, tires, etc. Some owners would prefer to modify the appearance of the wheels without having to remove the wheels.
Therefore there exists a need for an attachment structure for visible wheel features that allows users to customize the wheels in various ways without requiring modification of the wheel or vehicle and that allow appearance changes without removing the wheels.